Steven Rogers (Earth-5692)
| Powers = The Skrull experimentation metabolized and enhanced all of Rogers's bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers had no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Skrull experimentation, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers was as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it is possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. Peak Human Strength: Roger's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. At his peak, Rogers is classed by handbooks at lifting 800 lbs above his head, though several books in the regular series show Rogers lifting even more. Peak Human Speed: He can easily run at a speed of approximately 30 miles per hour, and has run a mile in little over a minute (almost 60 mph) when under duress. Peak Human Stamina: His body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. Peak Human Agility: Roger's agility is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. Peak Human Durability: Roger's ability to withstand injury are superior to those of ordinary humans. This explains how he has survived the physical punishment during his career like building falls and explosions. Peak Human Metabolism: His enhanced metabolism allows him to heal from injury or disease faster than humans. Captain America is subject to all human vulnerabilities, although his immunity to diseases, toxins, or even alcohol poisoning is extraordinary. Peak Human Mental Process: Roger's mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Peak Human Reflexes: He possesses reaction time near superior to any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. Peak Human Perception: Rogers has exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing. Captain America once stated that he is able to dodge bullets because he "sees faster than them" | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: The Captain has mastered multiple martial arts including American-style boxing, jujutsu, aikido, judo, and various others which he either portrayed skill or knowledge in (one of them being pressure point fighting) and combined these disciplines with his acrobatic talents to create his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, simulated combat, and even blind fighting) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. The Captain is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. Master Shield Fighter: The Captain's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Master Tactician and Strategist: The Captain is an accomplished strategist. He is widely considered one of, if not the greatest tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the need of the situation change. | Strength = Peak human strength where Handbooks list Rogers at military pressing 800 lbs regularly, although he has been seen lifting 1,100 lbs. | Weaknesses = Rogers possessed all the limitations and weaknesses of a human male (will fail upon lack of air, food, temperature and sleep) though due to the enhancement of the Skrull experimentation he was able to resist these for far longer than the average human male. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Rogers wields a shield. | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Rogers Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Martial Arts Category:Strategists Category:Skrull Experiment